Starts With Mystery Ends With Love
by BookOfFable
Summary: A story about A 17 year old girl Spirit Golden, who is also best friends with the one the only Alice Liddell. Alice and the role holders some how get to Alice's world due to a glitch in the game. Rated T for language. Oc x A role holder
1. Cosplayers?

My first story I have created. 3~ I wana thank you for the nice comments on the poems i have done, it really helped to boost my spirit. I am hoping to keep up this story for a wile, hoping.

**I do not own Hnkna , i only own the plot here and my oc Spirit.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A story about A 17 year old girl Spirit Golden, who is also best friends with the one the only Alice Liddell. Alice and the role holders some how get to Alice's world due to a glitch in the game. Rated T for language. Oc x A role holder (would be a spoiler if I said P)<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_  
><strong>Cosplayers~<strong>

I leaped out of my house and walked down the street, my silky long brown hair flows side to side down my back in the light breeze. Keeping a steady pace I walked three blocks, finally stopping in front of a large beautiful pair of gates, which led to an amazing mansion. Past the gates was a round flour bed in the middle of the driveway, all in different colors. There were trees all along the sides of the front garden all in properly cut corn dog shapes (lol). The mansion itself was a dark cream color that made it look brand new. The double doors were a dark wooden brown and had a golden knocker on the middle. There was two double windows each side of the double doors and singe windows all going across, did I mention there was four floors.

Ok, now that I have started this all up I guess I will introduce myself. First off my name is Spirit Golden. I am a seventeen year old welsh girl from South Wales that now lives in England, on the out skirts of London to be exact. I moved here three years ago with my uncle Neal Golden, he work's in a computer chip company that is owned by the Liddell family, aka my best friend's family. I don't have any parents you see, I have lived with my uncle for seven years now after my parents died.  
>I am mostly known though for being quiet or too shy. But I'm not like that around my friends because I have learned to act myself around them. I am like it around people I don't know.<br>I am not a very tall person (cough, cough, short ass) and I have long brown hair to my waist (we have established), a side fringe to my left and sky blue eyes.

Today I am visiting my friend Alice Liddell to sleep over, we do it every Saturday. We have been best friend ever since the first day I came to England. I was walking down roads to look around and enjoying the nice fresh air and I found a nice place shaded to draw under a tree in the nearest park, by the way the park was amazingly big, a maze, lake, children's park and a place you are allowed to stroke bunny's and guinea pigs. Back to the shaded tree, I sat there drawing for about an hour and a young girl about my age hidden behind the tree peeking over to my drawings. I saw her shadow, but I felt too nervous to say or do anything. She said '_That's amazing_' I blushed and slowly tern to her to see a blond haired girl about my age, gawking at my paper. I gave a small smile and handed her some paper and ever since then we been best friends. In a way I find her to be a row model for me, she is very pretty and smart I don't see why she is jealous about her sister considering Alice has everything she has, not trying to be mean or anything but I think Alice should stop looking at her faults and see what is really there. so what is Alice don't look as good in frills as Lorraine.  
>Lets get on with this then. I walked up to the double doors and knocked and Lorraine opens the door holding a pack of cards. "Oh, hello Spirit" quickly looking me up and down, '<em>I so know what she's thinking<em>' I thought to myself. "What a lucky time you came, me and Alice was about to play cards" she grinned, seeing that grin '_yea, she is thinking it isn't she_'. Lorrain invites me in "would you like a game darling" she asks  
>"ok" I reply.<br>"You know dear..." She starts '_yea thought so_' I thought.  
>"I think you should try on some of my dresses you would look quite fetching in them" In my mind I practically yelled '<em>I KNEW ITT!~<em>' (XD) As I looked down to my skinny jeans and gray vest top and thin jacket that said 'love it' all over, while complimented with my black and white converses. She led me to the back glass slide doors and a confuse look crept its way to Lorraine's face. I then looked to where she was staring.  
>There was Alice, but a bunch of men crowding her talking. I was a bit confuffled (lol me and my friend uses this instead of confused X3), well I'm so ad that the first thing that came to mind was ' <em>well she got over her ex quicker than imagined<em>' I know I'm a terrible person. Then I noticed there was a woman and two little twin boys. To tell the truth they all looked rather odd, like they came out of a manga or fantasy. What court my eye thought was the animal ears '_Cosplayers?_' me and Lorrain stood there dumb found.  
>Alice then finished on what she was discussing and turned around and soon enough met Lorraine's eyes, Alice mentally and fiscally glomped Lorraine '<em>Poor Lorraine<em>'. "Lorraine" she yelled "I have missed you so much". After they hugged Alice noticed me slowly making a getaway behind the glass doors, Alice's eyes widen "SPIRIT!~" '_OH NO_' glomp I let out an "eep" I swear she would have crushed me by hugging me for so long. An albino dude then interrupted, stopping Alice in her tracks. "ehem, but shouldn't we be getting to the room arrangement" He spoke with a very gentleman like tone, Oh yea that changed within a second  
>"like where do I get to sleep? Can I be in a room next to you? Can I sleep in your room with you?" questioning like a little child. I sweat drooped, tilting my head to the side.<br>Alice then exploded into anger "NOT IN MY LIFE YOU PERVERT!" she punches him straight in the face and he lands into the tree. While Alice shouted at the albino dude like 'idiot' 'pervert' 'talker' I stood there not sure on what to do, I swear I could feel eyes boring into me somewhere but I didn't want to loom I just concentrated on Alice while she was on a mad one. Lorraine then announced that tea was ready and for everyone to come inside.

* * *

><p>Ill get the next chapter up soon as possible over this week hopefully.~<p> 


	2. How It Happened

Second chapter all ready feww. This chapter is about Alice's point of view of the situation. isn't as long as the last chap but ohwell

Enjoy~

**I do not own Hnkna , i only own the plot here and my oc's Spirit and Ternity.**

* * *

><p><strong>How It Came To Be~<strong>

**Chapter 2**

All Alice's odd looking friends sat in the living room, while Lorraine served tea. Me and Alice sat uncomfortably sipping our tea, Alice looked rather annoyed though. I stayed quiet studying the new faces. There were fifteen people in total; there were twelve men, one woman and two young boys. While the strangers were talking Alice must have saw my confusion because she told me that they were old friends from when they was younger in which confused me a little considering she once told me she had no friends when she was young, but I let it pass. We didn't talk much for ten minutes because the young twins were kicking up a fuss to do with their toy axes. So I sat there alone..._ 'I'm such a loner'_. One of the men in the room looked over to me noticing I was alone and gave me a smile while his gray eye looking directly into my, I gave a slight smile back in awkwardness. He moved his self a little to face me making his gray hair swayed. I terns my attention to the huge flat screen TV above the fireplace. Alice came and sat next to me "sorry Spirit" She sight leaning back "this is going to be a lot harder than I thought, hopefully Ternity will get her soon"

Alice's p.o.v

I drunk the sweet tasting potion and the next thing I knew was that I was floating in a dark space, nothing was there but me. In a flash I was somehow waking up on grass, I sat up. There was a mansion right in front of me, wait one second, '_I'm home_' I exclaimed in my mind. Then my eyes widened when I heard a couple of groans came from behind me. I turned _'hu? But how'_ I came to see all my friends the role holders_ 'how the hell did they get here'_ I jumped up. The role holders started to slowly get up and dust them self off. "How are you all here?"I questioned.

"It looks like a glitch has taken part in the game" Nightmare said.

"A glitch, but how" I asked franticly.

"Sight, now how would I know" The incubus said over dramatically. I sweat drooped.

"Waite" we all turned to see the bloody twins "so does this mean we get to see where the pretty lady lives" There red and blue eyes sparkle at me giving me the puppy dog look._ 'Uh-oh'_ was the first thing to come to minds. That's when everyone butted in, they all started up, ended in hardly understanding anyone them "Alice can I stray in your room?" Peter questioned in an extendible manner.

"Do you have carrot cake? Carrot dishes?" The March hair asked. Everyone started quarrel. Face palming I tried to get everyone calmed down that took me a few minutes and gathered them in a circle. Blood finally spoke up "Well it looks like we will be straying for a while" adjusting his hat."Fine" I answered in a plan manner. I spun around to come face to face with my beloved older sister in wearing her usual violet dress. Tears came to my eyes as I ran to her giving her a great big hug. "Lorraine I have missed you so much" I felt too happy to be in her embrace once again. Then I noticed some one behind Lorraine slowly scooting away. "SPIRIT!" My best friend in the whole wide worlds. She gave out a cute 'eep' as I practically rugby tackled her. We was interrupted by my not so favourite person voice "ehem, but shouldn't we be getting to the room arrangement" He posed "like where do I get to sleep? Can I be in a room next to you? Can I sleep in your room with you?" He acted like his usual stalker self. I swear my vain popped at that moment "NOT IN MY LIFE YOU PERVERT!" I punched him with all my might and he landed face first in to my garden tree. Shouting to him for a couple of minutes as the role holders acted like this was usual. Stopping our little fight Lorraine then announced that tea was ready and for everyone to come in.


	3. A Girl's Night

Once again quick update but mostly just introducing the characters :3 is a bit of a boring chapter.

**I do not own Hnkna , i only own the plot here and my oc's Spirit and Ternity.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3<em>**

**_A girl's night_**

Back to Spirits p.o.v

A knock came at the door and Lorraine went and answered it. "Hello, the girls are in the living room" Me and Alice turned to see our good friend Ternity entered. Ternity had black hair with semi blue highlights here and there, a long side fringe covering her right eye and layers that finished at her chest. Her eyes were a dark colour of seaweed green. Prancing in with her skinny tight jeans and black short sleeved top with a picture of a cartoon kitty on it saying 'meow'. 'Kawaii was all I could think of because of her shirt. Lorraine came up to Alice and whispered something in her ear. Alice then spoke up and turned smiling to us. "Well lets go up to my room shall we then girls "as we stood up.

"Wait, Alice your suppose to show use to the rooms now" the white hair rabbit cosplayer complained.

"uck , fine , fine, fine" Sighing as she grasps onto her white apron "Everyone you may have any room on the second floor and don't mess them up ok?"Shy replayed in annoyance.

"yay" the twins cheered as everyone pushed and shoved to look for the biggest rooms. Once the new faces had disappeared searching for their new rooms Alice guided us to her room. A soon as we got into her room she tossed me my black and white spotted beg "ta love" I thanked as the three of us sat down. You see I was out this morning to the shop and my uncle didn't want me to carry my bag all the way to Alice's house, then he ended up dropping it over early about seven in the morning while he was leaving for work (My uncle is so nice to me T_T).

We got changed into our night ware, mine was a button up black and red stripes going diagonal, Alice's was a baby blue nightgown and Ternity had a black vest top with pink pj shorts. Then we did the usual things we would do at a sleep over like makeovers, movie, music, wii and we even did a mini photography shoot. It was fun as always but something seemed to be bothering my blond hair friend and I could tell Ternity could see it to. Ternity spoke up "Alice something's been bothering you"

"Um, how could you tell?" she asks awkwardly.

"Sweetie you being bothered about something is one of the most 'obvious' things in the world" emphasising on the obvious there" It was true we could always somehow tell when she was bothered about something, there is always like this type of aura. "um-uh," she started, we waited "it's a hard thing to explain write off" she said tapping her chin. It seemed that she couldn't talk about it somehow so we let it pass; some things are meant and better to be passed.

In the morning the three of us sat down eating weetabix for breakfast (yum :P).Footsteps was heard and a tall man with raven black hair pranced in and started making his breakfast, Alice didn't seemed bothered and carried on eating. One by one all the new people would walk in casually and sit and eat, some reason I felt tension in the air. Me and Ternity did have a few odd looks time to time. It was silent except from a few munches here and there until one man spoke up. "well I would have never thought the bitch would have a friend let alone two" The red wine headed man smirked who was wearing a warden uniform, oddly enough a man that looked exactly the same but with some sort of circus ring master uniform on replied in a gentle and gentleman manner "I'm sorry for my counter paths language ladies" he smiled charmingly, 'Ladies, wow never heard that one before' I thought while giving a slight nod to the man." Come to think of it Alice you never really told us about people outside your family all together" the raven hair man said with a smirk.

"Well I do not think I ever had the chance too" Alice glared.

"You are rather lacking in manners today my dear" The guy in the ringmaster clothing said.

"Hu" clicking her tong in annoyance.

"Well for a start you have not introduced these two beautiful young ladies to us or even introduced us" He gave a smile and I gave a slight bush.

"Oh right..."seaming relived in a way "Fine, well this is Joker and Joker but we call them Black and White to not get mixed up" pointing at the dude in the warden uniform while saying Black and the one in the ring master uniform while saying White"

"Blood Dupree, at your service" then said the raven haired man sitting next to the Jokers, tilting his hat a bit.

"I'm Elliot March "said the man with gingery yellow hair sitting next to Blood.

"I'm Dee" said a young twin boy who wore blue and had blue eyes, who looked about thirteen years of age. "And I'm Dum said the other twin that wore red and had red eyes.

"Pierce Villiers" A nervous teen boy squeaked out, his fringe covered his right eye and his hat was tilted on his right too.

"Boris Airay" A pink teen punk said licking his lips hungrily at Pierce that cowered behind Elliot.

"Gowland's the name" a older man said smiling widely, he wore bright yellow cloths that reminded me of a sun flower.

"Cough, Mary, cough cough" Boris went jokingly

"I'm going to kill you stupid stray, I hate you BLOOD DUPREE!" Gowland yelled while chasing the pink into another room, I couldn't help but giggle like everyone else. But the intros went on, the grey/silver haired man spoke up "Well my name is Nightmare Gottschalk" 'what an odd name, you think a scary person would have a name like that' I got snapped out of thought by Nightmare "Well I am a scary person you see" he smirked "I'm more scary than death itself" He looked me directly in the eyes, I couldn't help but wonder how he knew what I was thinking. "Ehem, lord Nightmare you do know there are others that would like to introduce themselves too?" A tall figure interrupted with a firm voice. Nightmare then sat down pouting and mumbling to himself. I smiled 'cute'. "My name is Grey, Grey Ringmarc" the tall short haired man with short navy hair said, I notice he had a lizard tattoo on his neck.

"Ohh, oh and I'm Ace" A man with short light brown hair said, grinning goofily. The goofy smiling man then got pushed to the floor by a beautiful woman with curly up purple hair, she then spoke "We are Vivaldi" showing a generous smile 'she looked like the type that you wouldn't want to piss off so i didn't say anything about the 'we' thing. The albino then spoke but showed no interest "Peter White" was all he said. Finally the very last person to speak was a pale looking man with very,very long blue hair "I am Julius Monrey" I think my heart skipped a beat. Ternity instantly stood up with plate in hand said with a big grin "Well I'm Ternity Leona Morgan, nice to meet cha all" She then tapped me.

"Oh, hi I'm Spirit Golden" I answered fiddling with my thumbs.

"Whoop intro times over now lets goyu" The pink hair punk walked in merrily.

"Go were now" confusingly Alice questioned.

"Shopping off course, you don't expect these dummy's to walk in there get up do yu" Boris pointed out, a couple of hey's offence but a lot of agreeing took place.

"I guess you're right, only if you girls come I don't want be left with these bunch. We agreed and all started to get ready for the mall.

* * *

><p>Just wanted to note thanx for the views iv had so far im very happy about it ^.^<p> 


	4. Sea Of Drunks

Sorry for not uploading for a wile, I have been really busy with exams and 2 family members passing :/

But I want to make it up to you, sorry its a bit rushed because I did in in 3 hours and short -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>  
><strong>Sea Of Drunks<strong>

Spirits p.o.v

Well for starters of our little shopping trip that ended up as a big shopping trip (thanks to Vivaldi who carried like  
>12 bags and had Gray to carry most of them -_-). So far on the trip to the mall I had stayed close to Ternity because<br>I got really nervous by staying close to Alice, Alice's new friends kept telling her and dragging her around the place  
>to look at stuff. Alice noticed I was nervous about being dragged around with her and told me and Ternity to go on<br>our way. Normally I hate to go shopping because of the crowds or walking, but this time I found it fun because there  
>were shops that actually had things I liked for once. But my happiest had ended when Ternity had a tern to drag me<br>into a super pink shop (o.0). After the horror of the pink shop (which Ternity made me buy a pink luck back) we headed  
>to the book store, well Ternity knows me to well, lets just say that. Well as always I came out of the books shop with like<br>4 bookmarker's and 7 books. We decided to just walk and just hang out around the place for the rest of our time.  
>Unfortunately for us it was Saturday and the football was on in the local pubs around the mall, so there was going to<p>

be a rush soon.

10 minutes later  
>I was lost in a crowd of people( most of them were drunk -_-) I was to nervous and was not sure what to do, so I did<br>the first thing that came to mind. 'I ran like a mad girl' attempting ninja style technique coz I'm that childish (:P). I ran  
>as smoothly as possible with my upper body leaning forward with my arms remaining still trailing behind me. After<br>about randomly running like that I got out of the crowd and ended up the north of the mall were not many people  
>were at the moment. As a big place the mall was I some how noticed someone I kind of knew. It was the guy with<br>the lizard tattoo on his neck, I think his name way Gray? Strange name considering there was nothing that was Gray  
>about him? He must have escaped out of Vivaldi's clutches. He had changed into new cloths now not the cloths he had<br>earlier, he wore more casual now wore a dress shirt in navy that matches his hair, with his top two buttons undone. He  
>had normal jeans with the 'Bench logo on the side and 'Bench'trainers. He looked like he was in aw or something slightly<br>pressing his forehand against a shop window. I noticed the shop was a small pet shop that mortally sells any pet animal  
>you would want, it's quite amazing.I walked a bit closer to see what he was looking so tempted at because I was two<br>shops away from his current shop. I stood next to him and he still didn't notice so I looked at what he was looking at.  
>I saw 3 of the most smallest, fluffiest and cutest little kittens I have ever saw. I couldn't help it but let out a cute 'awh'<br>blushing. But as you would expect the lizard guy notices me and his face went red staring at me. 'uh?' was all the  
>came out of his mouth and I instantly thought I did something wrong and started saying gibberish " I'm so sorry, I<br>didn't mean to disturb you. please carry on what you was doing"I attempted to make my get away. As I turned away  
>he grabbed my arm "I didn't mean to make you get the wrong idea" he muttered " its fine you can stay" blushing wile<br>looking at the little kittens that were now playing with the mother cat's tail. So as me being me I completely had an moments  
>that you don't want to be rude in and listened to him. I leaned my forehead against the glass and practically mimicked the<br>way he was acting towards the cuteness. "I didn't quite get your name, I'm Gray" Gray said, "Spirit,Spirit Golden" I smiled  
>that caused him to smile and blush. I noticed him sneaking glances at me and I thought he had a bad neck or something.<br>After about 5 minutes outside I finally managed to speak up "You know you can go in there right?" I said it quiet and was  
>not sure if he heard or not. "Don't you find it strange" I looked at him."Hm?" I'm confused now, why would she think I think<br>of him as strange? wait! maybe its an rhetorical question?uh um. "You know that I'm ...uh.. you know... the kitten... and I ..  
>like them?" He wasn't serious was he, he thought I would think of him as strange just for liking kittens and stuff? I know<br>many guys that like small cute animals, why would he thing that is strange? So I gave him the most honest answer I did all  
>day "Your strange for thinking that it was strange". He looked relived yet confused of my an awkward moment I had cause<br>we looked around the pet shop. Gray kept straight to the fluffy critters and small cute animals as I went to the bouncy ball  
>machine.<p>

'I wonder if Ternity was ok' daydreaming to my self. Maybe I'm the strange one normally I would not thing twice about  
>speaking to someone I didn't know well, I would just be shy or quiet. I don't talk much as I said and that was because<br>of my welsh accent. What! Gray don't think my accent is strange dose he? that must be my his face kept going red! D:  
>(You can guess my personality now hu?) I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was gray's hand. He told me that it was time to<br>go. The crowds were smaller now andwe made our way to the meeting place we all started at that was right outside the  
>mall entrance. Few of the people there were there, theonly ones that were missing was Alice,Ternity,Boris and Peter<br>(I know Peter enough from Alice shouting at him). About 10 minutes later theyall appeared and we all headed home to  
>our own houses.<p>

* * *

><p>Hopefully I will finish the next chapter in a week or so , it depends : Please tell me what you think so far ~ 3


End file.
